


Falling for You

by theoriginal_ricki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginal_ricki/pseuds/theoriginal_ricki
Summary: A weekend visit with a friend. Or..?
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 785





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere ever. Slightly ashamed of myself, very nervous. I feel kind of weird writing about online personas (aka Real People) but my brain already hurts and I'm afraid it will short-circuit if I don't get this stuff out.
> 
> English is not my first language so there will most definitely be grammatical errors. So sorry.

Sykkuno had no idea how this had happened. One minute he was chilling at his Grandma’s place, talking to a friend and the next he found himself in his car, driving to meet the said friend for the first time ever. He had never even seen Corpse’s face and here he was, halfway to his place, jumping to the unknown head first. This was _soooo_ not Sykkuno. But yet he kept driving.

Sykkuno wasn’t exactly an impulsive person. His anxiety peaked when sudden decisions had to be made and he enjoyed everything being carefully planned so he had time to adjust and prepare. But for some weird and unexplainable reason he just couldn’t say no to Corpse. When the invitation to visit had been presented (quite out of the blue), he had found himself saying yes to an impromptu road trip and a weekend with Corpse. Sykkuno was absolutely flabbergasted and terrified to the core. He had _never_ done anything like this in his life. He knew that questions would be asked ‘cause he probably wouldn’t be able to stream for a couple of nights. _If_ he made it to Corpse’s without turning back and _if_ it wasn’t so awkward that he would have to flee back home immediately.

He had been on the road for about two hours when the navigation system in his car woke up and started giving instructions to his destination. He glanced at the screen and shear terror started to rise in his chest. He would be there in about ten minutes. Oh jesus. This was going to be so awkward and awful, wasn’t it?

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Like actually _this_ close to just totally losing his shit. What the hell had he been thinking inviting Sykkuno here. _For the weekend?_ What the actual fuck? He didn’t remember _anyone_ ever staying at his place even for one night, much less the whole weekend. He did have some friends come over sometimes but even if they had been drinking, they always went home to sleep. It was an unwritten rule at his place. Nobody wanted to invade his personal space and they knew that he needed to recharge after spending time with people. But now. He had brought this upon himself. He had invited Sykkuno here on a whim, not even really understanding how those words came out of his mouth, and even though he was panicking and absolutely terrified at the idea of Sykkuno actually being here, he was also excited. He… liked Sykkuno. A lot. Like a lot, lot. He was an amazing person and they had become friends so fast.

Corpse had never been good at making friends and every day he was blown away by how kind all of his new friends were. Especially Sykkuno. They had flirted on streams and quite early on started talking on Discord as well. Mostly just superficial stuff about games and Corpse’s music and so on. But it had become more personal lately. They weren’t exactly sharing their deepest darkest secrets yet but some personal stuff had been brought up. They had a connection and even though both of them had been hurt in the past and had trust issues, they had slowly started to trust each other. They mostly stuck to dm’s but there had also been a couple of calls and the latest one had been the one where Corpse had a sudden lapse of judgment. Sykkuno had been so nice that day and he had been talking about maybe taking a few days off streaming and just relaxing. And before he could really even realize what was happening, Corpse had invited Sykkuno over for the weekend. He was so shocked when Sykkuno had said yes after first stuttering and being speechless for a while. Corpse had just been about to back out and say he was joking when Sykkuno had said that maybe he could come. And now he was on his way. What the _fuck_?

Corpse glanced at his phone and his heart missed a couple of beats. He knew Sykkuno would be here any minute now. He walked around the apartment checking for the millionth time that everything was okay. No weird stuff anywhere, no dirty clothes hanging off chairs, no dirty dishes in the sink. He was as ready as he would ever be and although panic was in the forefront of his mind, impatience and excitement were pushing their way to the surface as well. He was _finally_ going to meet Sykkuno.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sykkuno pulled up at the apartment building and parked his car in a visitor’s spot at the parking lot. He took a couple of deep breaths before exiting the car and glancing up at the building. Somewhere in there Corpse was waiting for him. Oh god. He took his bag from the backseat and hesitated for a minute or two. Then he straightened his back and walked to the front door with a determined look on his face.

It was a really nice apartment building with an actual security guard behind a desk in the lobby. Sykkuno walked up to the desk and told the security guard his name and the apartment number he was visiting. The security guard made the call and Sykkuno could faintly hear Corpse’s deep voice on the other end of the line. He blushed a little and his heart started to beat faster. He was actually doing this? He got the all clear from the security guard and was told to go to the 6th floor. Sykkuno walked to the elevators and when the doors closed behind him, he really started to panic. But there was no turning back now. Corpse already knew he was in the building and it would be really weird to leave at this point. When the elevator doors opened, Sykkuno was sure he was going to faint any minute. His legs felt like jell-o as he walked up to the right door and rang the doorbell. Here we go.

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse nearly had a heart attack when the doorbell rang. He knew that Sykkuno would be here any moment since the security guard had called him but he still jumped and clutched his chest when the piercing sound rang through the apartment. His heart rate was dangerously high as he made his way to the door. A couple of shaky breaths and he opened it.

. . . . . . . . . .

There was a moment of absolute silence when Corpse opened the door. Both men were just standing there, staring at each other, both breathless, both in a total loss of words. Eyes locked, hearts pounding, legs shaking. Even though they didn’t know it, they were both going through the same exact emotions of being terrified, happy, panicked and amazed.

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse was the first one to remember how to breathe and talk.

‘H-hi! Sykkuno! Hello! Welcome, mmhm, come in!’ He realized his voice was quite a bit higher than usual and he cleared his throat.

‘How was the drive? Did you have trouble finding it here?’ Oh fuck. This was so awkward. The weekend was going to be a disaster, wasn’t it? _Please_ , Sykkuno, say something. Anything.

‘U-uhm. H-hi… Corpse, hi! Thanks. The drive was f-fine, I guess. And I didn’t have any trouble finding it here. It’s a really nice building! Security guard and all!’

‘Yeah… Well, you know that I value my privacy and I feel safer when people just can’t walk into the building… Oh, but where are my manners? Let me take your bag.’

Corpse led Sykkuno into the living room and ushered him to the couch.

‘Do you want something to drink? Or eat? Are you hungry? We can order something in if you want to.’

Corpse was rambling and he knew it but he really needed to fill the silence with something as it was unbearable. He had trouble keeping his thoughts in line and forming coherent sentences was _so_ hard. Why was Sykkuno so fucking _cute_ ?!? Oh my fucking god, he was absolutely adorable. Corpse had seen him on streams, of course, and in like a gazillion pictures on Twitter and Instagram and wherever. But now he was there, in front of Corpse in real life and he looked even softer and cuter. And the thought Corpse tried to suppress but couldn’t: Sykkuno looked hot. So fucking _hot_ . His new haircut with shaved sides gave him a little bit of an edge and there was so much charisma and sex appeal wrapped inside the fluffy adorableness that Corpse had a hard time even looking at him. So, on top of being absolutely panicked about meeting his friend and having another person stay at his place, Corpse was coming to the realization that his joke crush might not be a joke after all. And _that_ did _not_ help him calm down at all, thank you very much.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sykkuno was sitting on the couch, panicking as well. He hadn’t expected Corpse to greet him without a face mask and he was shook. Corpse was… handsome. Like… _really_ good-looking. He hadn’t really thought about the way Corpse looked that much. Corpse had sent an out-of-focus photo of himself to Sykkuno some time ago but he was wearing a face mask and he had a hood on, so you couldn’t really tell what he looked like. They had joked about it and Sykkuno had said that it was really good that the picture was so fuzzy and unclear ‘cause now he wouldn’t be lying if he said he didn’t know what Corpse looked like. Sykkuno hadn’t pressured Corpse for any more pictures ‘cause it didn’t really matter to him. Corpse was his friend and if he wanted to keep his appearance a secret, that was fine by Sykkuno.

But now. Sykkuno was having a hard time even _looking_ at his friend. Every time he glanced at Corpse’s face and their eyes met, Sykkuno felt himself blushing and his heart skipped a beat or two. He was embarrassed for acting weird and even more embarrassed about the thoughts popping into his mind. He hadn’t really analyzed his feelings for Corpse even though he had realized some time ago that he saw him differently from his other friends. He had just shoved those thoughts into the back corner of his mind and tried very hard to ignore them. But now they were all rushing back into his brain at once and he felt overwhelmed and flustered. Thoughts of being in those arms and those lips kissing his. Thoughts of breathing on his skin and hands touching him. Thoughts of Corpse’s voice close to his ear, saying sweet nothings and… growling. Sykkuno felt his cheeks burning and tried to think of something safe. Something that would get his mind of kissing and making out with his _friend_ . Bimbus. Grandma. Potatoes. They were friends. Corpse was a _friend_ and he was straight. Apparently Sykkuno wasn’t but that was a thought process for later. Say something. Anything. You have been quiet for far too long and you’re making this really weird.

‘Yeah. We can order some food. I didn’t really eat much this morning and I’m kinda hungry.’

‘Yes. Okay, yes. What do you want? I know a really good sushi place and then there’s this awesome Vietnamese place as well and… But like anything you want is cool.’

‘Sushi sounds nice.’

Corpse pulled out his phone and sat on the couch next to Sykkuno. Close. Very close. He had opened his Uber Eats and pulled up the menu for a sushi place, leaning closer to Sykkuno showing it to him. Sykkuno was freaking out. Corpse was so close that Sykkuno could feel his body heat next to him. Their thighs were touching and it felt like Sykkuno was on fire at the point of contact. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. For goodness sake, this was his FRIEND! Get a grip, Sykkuno! Calm down, choose some sushi and get these dirty thoughts about your friend out of your head right now! Sykkuno straightened up and looked at the menu. Just focus on the food and you’ll be alright.

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse realized how close he was when it was already too late. He had been so relieved to find some common ground and food felt like a safe and simple topic. But after opening the app and sitting down, he suddenly found himself really, really close to Sykkuno and it was intoxicating. He could smell Sykkuno’s shampoo and cologne and feel the heat from his body next to him and he was in trouble. _Sooo_ much trouble. How the hell was he supposed to hide his feelings and keep his cool when he was a melting, mindless mess within minutes of Sykkuno’s arrival? A whole weekend of socializing when he was having a hard time even forming sentences? Oh god, was he in trouble.

. . . . . . . . . .

They managed to place an order at the sushi place and Corpse got some water for Sykkuno from the kitchen which also gave him an excuse to move from the couch to the armchair on the side. Sykkuno was relieved and disappointed at the same time. He already missed the feeling of Corpse close to him but the distance helped him to clear his mind a bit and actually start a conversation. He just had to forget about all of those _dirty_ thoughts and talk to his friend. He could do that! They had been talking online all the time and this wasn’t that different.

. . . . . . . . . .

After the very awkward and rough start the conversation started to flow little by little. Both men relaxed a bit and when the food arrived it helped to break the ice even more. By the time they had finished eating, they were already feeling much more comfortable around each other and both had suppressed any lingering weird thoughts. They were just two friends hanging out, talking and laughing together. Nothing else. Nothing weird going on here, no sir!

When the sushi was gone and they’d been talking for a good while, Corpse gave Sykkuno a tour of the apartment. Sykkuno was quite impressed with the setup in Corpse’s studio. The whole room was filled with screens, computers, mixers, instruments and all kinds of electronics Sykkuno had never even seen. There was something off, though, and Sykkuno couldn’t place a finger on it at first but then he realized. There were no lights. Corpse didn’t use a facecam so he didn’t need lights like his streamer friends did. The studio was dimly lit by some overhead led lights but most of the light was coming from the computer screens which seemed to have some kind of music software open on them. A new song, maybe?

The tour continued with the kitchen and bathroom and the last stop was Corpse’s bedroom. Sykkuno blushed a little bit when Corpse opened the door and he saw the huge bed in the middle. Black sheets, of course. A cozy armchair in the corner with a reading light behind it. A work desk in the other corner. Cool, cool. A sudden realization made Sykkuno’s eyes go wide. Wait?!? This was the only bedroom in the apartment.

‘Uhm. W-wait, you only have one bedroom. Did you want me to book a hotel room for myself or..?’

‘Oh no! Nonono. One of the couches in the living room is a fold-out. I’m gonna sleep there and you get the bedroom all to yourself.’

‘W-what? Oh no, Corpse. I couldn’t. I c-can go to a hotel. I can’t have you sleeping on the couch in your own apartment!’

‘Sykkuno, please stop. It’s perfectly fine. I’ve slept on the couch many times when I couldn’t get any sleep in my bed. It’s quite comfy actually.’

‘Mmmh… O-okay then. If you’re sure it’s fine? I mean… Just say the word and I’ll go to a hotel!’

‘Jesus, Sykkuno. Just forget about it. You’re sleeping in my bed tonight and that’s final.’

Both of them heard it but neither of them said anything. They just turned their heads away from each other and didn't see the other blushing bright red.

. . . . . . . . . .


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all starting to unfold in the minds of our lovely little beans but will the fear of losing a friend overcome the desire to confess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is slightly shorter than the first one but this is still build-up. You don't just jump from friends to something more now, do you?

It was 11pm and Sykkuno was feeling kind of tired. After the apartment tour, they had been just hanging out. Talking and listening to some music and playing some games on Corpse’s Switch. He had a really cool big screen and a projector and the sound system was top tier. Well, he was a musician after all, so it made sense.

It was really nice to hang out with Corpse in person. It had always been fun to play games with him online and talk to him that way and the dm’s and calls had also been great. But being able to actually _see_ him smiling and laughing made everything so much better. Sykkuno could see that Corpse was having fun and he felt proud and happy to be able to make the other feel that way. There was always some self-doubt involved when Sykkuno was interacting with people online. Even if he heard them laughing and saying they enjoyed themselves, afterwards he always started to feel insecure and questioned if they really did have fun. Maybe they were just faking it to be polite? But now he could see that Corpse was really enjoying spending time with him and it made Sykkuno’s chest fill with so much pride and joy. All the awkwardness was gone and the lingering thoughts of _touching_ and _kissing_ had been tucked away for the time being. They were just two good friends hanging out and it was awesome!

Now Sykkuno was tired, though, and he hated the thought of ending the night and going to bed. He tried to linger in the moment but his body was not co-operating. His eyes were starting to feel heavy and he couldn’t stop the yawns. He had woken up _waaay_ too early this morning, all nervous and anxious about the weekend and now the early morning and all the excitement was starting to show. Sykkuno’s droopy eyes and yawns did not go unnoticed by his host.

‘Sykkuno. I can see you’re tired. You look like you’re about to fall asleep right there. Go to bed.’ Corpse looked at him with an amused grin on his face.

‘I-I don’t want to go but I think I h-have to-.’ Sykkuno’s sentence was interrupted by a big yawn as to prove the point.

‘We have the whole day tomorrow to hang out so just go to bed already, Sy. I left a towel for you on the bed.’

Sykkuno felt his heart jolt a little when he heard Corpse call him by the nickname he sometimes used. He liked it. It sounded so… intimate. They were close enough to give each other nicknames.

‘Okay, I’ll go. T-thank you for today, Corpse. It was really fun. Thank you for inviting me here.’ Sykkuno smiled at Corpse as he stood up from the couch.

‘No, no. Thank _you_ for coming. I’ve had the best time with you so far and I’m sure tomorrow will be awesome as well. Good night and sweet dreams, Sy.’ His voice was so low and soft that Sykkuno could kind of _feel_ it in his body. He shivered and shrugged the feeling away.

‘Good night… C-Corpsie.’ Sykkuno giggled as he said the last word and fled from the scene before Corpse could say anything.

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse had noticed Sykkuno getting tired and he’d been stealing glances at his sleepy face and cute little yawns for a while now. He didn’t understand how someone could be so fucking _adorable_. Everything about Sykkuno was just so lovely and nice and… so… uwu, for lack of a better expression. His dark brown eyes were starting to droop and when he yawned his hand came up to cover his mouth in the cutest manner. Corpse had trouble containing his feelings watching him. Sleepy Sykkuno was a very dangerous sight indeed. Corpse didn’t want the night to end and he knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep for hours - if he could get any at all. He decided to usher Sykkuno to bed anyway, ‘cause it looked like he was about to pass out on the couch any minute now.

Sykkuno’s good night left Corpse giggling and slightly dazed in the living room. It wasn’t the first time he had been called ‘Corpsie’ but this time it had been a live performance by the most adorable person to ever walk the earth and Corpse liked it. Oh boy, did he like it. He would be perfectly happy to hear that good night wish every single night for the rest of his life. And that, good folks, was the problem. He needed to do some serious thinking about the situation he was in.

After making a bed for himself and doing his normal nightly routine, Corpse turned off the lights and made his way to the couch. He laid on his back in complete darkness and with a deep sigh, gave himself permission to think about Sykkuno and these newfound feelings. After spending the day together, he understood quite clearly that he had a major crush on Sykkuno. Like with middle-schooler-in-love level stammering and giggles and all that shit. And if he was being honest to himself, it might already be on its way to something more. Was he actually falling in love with one of his best friends? The answer to that particular question was yes. Yes, he was. _Fuck_ . What the hell was he going to do about this? Corpse knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this to himself and continue acting normal around Sykkuno. He was a heart-on-his-sleeve kind of guy and used to being open about his feelings but he had never been in a situation like this before. Sykkuno was a really good friend and as far as Corpse was aware, straight. If Corpse confessed his feelings to him, would Sykkuno run away? Would their friendship be over? Corpse wouldn’t be able to handle that. On the other hand, he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings for long anyway so would it be better to just come clean as soon as possible and suffer the consequences? Rip the band-aid off and feel the pain. _Fuck_ . This was too hard. Corpse took one of the pillows and placed it on his face, burying his mouth into it and letting out a low, muffled groan. He was _so_ fucked.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sykkuno woke up and found himself inside a pitch black space. There was no light whatsoever and it took him a while to remember where he was. Oh. Oh yes. He was in Corpse’s bed. The thought made his stomach tighten a bit and his emotions stirred. He needed to think about that feeling right there. But first he needed some water. Why hadn’t he brought a water bottle with him? The thought of sneaking around Corpse’s apartment in the middle of the night made him very anxious. But there was no choice. If he wanted water, he had to go to the kitchen. With a long sigh, Sykkuno got up and felt for his phone on the nightstand. He needed some light to find his way ‘cause this sure was one dark apartment during the night. He considered for a brief moment putting his jeans on but decided against it. He would just be a minute and it would be silly to get dressed for a walk to the kitchen and back. It’s not like he was naked or something.

Sykkuno opened the bedroom door and tried to be as quiet as possible. He snuck down the hallway to the living room using the torch on his phone as a guiding light. When he saw the silhouette of the couch and the shape of the human lying on it on his left, he slowed down even more and tried to be as stealthy as he could. His hand was partially covering the light from his phone so he wouldn’t wake up Corpse with it. The human shaped lump on the couch stirred and made a noise and started to get up and Sykkuno startled, his instincts taking over. He turned the light towards the couch where Corpse was now sitting up, sheet pooling around his waist and crunching his eyes shut as hard as he could.

‘Jesus, Sykkuno! Are you trying to blind me?!’ Corpse’s voice sounded even deeper and huskier than usual.

The voice wasn’t the thing that made Sykkuno freeze on the spot, though. His eyes were transfixed on Corpse’s bare chest and he couldn’t move. Or think. The sight of another man’s naked torso had never done anything to Sykkuno but at the moment he had no clear thoughts because of one. He felt hot and cold all at once and the fragments of thoughts running around his brain were wild and frantic. He wanted to flee but at the same time he wanted to walk over to the couch and run his fingers on the very skin he was staring at. He wanted to say out loud how amazing Corpse looked in his eyes but he knew it would be a huge mistake and would ruin their whole friendship in seconds. He wanted to tell Corpse he was falling in love with him (oh _wow_ . guess he didn’t need to do much thinking after all, huh?) but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to lose his friend. He didn’t want to live in a world where he couldn’t talk to Corpse or hear his laughter. This was bad. Oh jesus, this was _really_ bad, wasn’t it?

Corpse’s words finally sunk in and Sykkuno shuddered. He turned the light to the floor and felt his face heat up. Both because he had stupidly blinded Corpse and because he had these _thoughts_ about his friend that were so wrong.

‘I-I’m so sorry, Corpse! I didn’t mean to blind you! I-I was just going to g-get some water from the kitchen. I’m so sorry I w-woke you up!’ The words were blurted out at a dizzying speed and the embarrassment was clearly audible in Sykkuno’s voice.

Sykkuno was mortified. Why did he have to be so stupid and awkward and weird?

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse wasn’t really sleeping when he heard Sykkuno open the bedroom door and sneak towards the living room in the corridor. He had been kind of drifting off but now he was fully awake again. When Sykkuno was next to the couch, he decided to see what he was up to and started to get up with a slight grunt. Next thing he knew, he was blinded by a torch.

After Sykkuno had turned the light to the floor, it took Corpse’s eyes a few moments to recover from the shock and adjust to the dim light coming from Sykkuno’s phone. He heard Sykkuno apologizing frantically and smiled a little to himself.

‘Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. I’m fine and you didn’t wake me up. I barely sleep anyway so it’s fine, Sykkuno.’ Corpse tried to sound as reassuring as he could to calm Sykkuno down. ‘You can make yourself at home and get water or anything you li-like-’ Corpse stammered a bit and his voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

Corpse’s eyes were finally fully adjusted to the light and it was his turn to freeze. His heart made a few extra thumps and he swallowed so hard he was sure Sykkuno could hear it. He was looking at Sykkuno, his eyes trying to take in everything they were seeing and it was almost too much. Sykkuno was pointing the light from his phone towards the floor and it illuminated him from below. He was partly covered by the shadows but the parts Corpse was able to see were… beautiful. He didn’t know how else to describe it.

Corpse had never spared a thought on what Sykkuno would wear to bed. Why would he think about that? If he would have had to guess for some reason, he would’ve probably said pajamas. Sykkuno seemed like a pajama-wearing kind of person. Corpse would’ve been wrong, though, as he was now learning. Sykkuno was wearing dark blue boxer briefs and a black tank top. His long legs were shapely and he didn’t seem very hairy from what Corpse could tell. He was lean and had quite a small waist but he wasn’t skinny. His shoulders and arms weren’t really muscular but they were toned. And his skin. The skin was the thing that had Corpse mesmerized. In the dim light Sykkuno’s fair skin seemed to glow and it looked so smooth and soft. Corpse was dying inside as an overwhelming desire to touch that skin came over him. He had to tear his eyes away from Sykkuno or he would’ve just jumped up and… touched him. All over. All night long.

. . . . . . . . . .

There was a brief moment of tension and awkwardness before Sykkuno cleared his throat and announced he was going to get the water from the kitchen. Corpse couldn’t look at him. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from blurting out every single thing he was thinking and feeling if he looked at that gorgeous man again. He laid back down on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. A few moments later Sykkuno came back with his water bottle and they said goodnight again. Then he was gone and Corpse bit his bottom lip not to scream. Sykkuno went back to the bedroom and when the door closed behind him, he let out a shaky breath and felt like he was going to cry at any moment.

The rest of the night was full of sighing, tossing and turning both in the bed and on the couch. It was a sleepless night for two people who were used to being alone but feeling lonelier than ever before - even though there was another human being right on the other side of the wall.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback so far!! Keep it coming 'cause it keeps me going :)
> 
> The freaky little weirdos in my brain have shown me what's yet to come and I think we'll be getting to the good stuff in the next chapter <3


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The need to come clean about certain feelings comes unbearable but how to do it..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic was inspired by a song. I was listening to an old playlist a while back and when I heard this song and the lyrics, a story started to unfold in my head.
> 
> The scene with the song in this chapter is the first one that was shown to me. The rest of the story just kind of grew around it.
> 
> My recommendation for this chapter: don't listen to the song in advance or google the lyrics. When you get to the part of the chapter with the song, find it on YouTube or Spotify or wherever, press play and listen to it while reading. That's how I meant it to be experienced.
> 
> The song is Falling for You by Jem

The following morning found two rather tired men in Corpse’s apartment. There had been very little sleeping and a _lot_ of hard thinking going on during the night. Nothing had still been resolved, though, and all the thoughts and feelings that seemed so overwhelming and crushing in the darkness of the night were fading into a light shade of grey in the bright morning light.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sykkuno had woken up after what seemed like maybe two hours of sleep and he was tired and apathetic going through his morning routine. After a quick shower he felt a little bit more like himself again and when he met Corpse in the kitchen fifteen minutes later, he was already quite determined to have a nice day with his _friend_ . With that mindset, it was easy to ignore how soft Corpse’s slightly damp shower-fresh curls looked and how he wanted to get closer to just… smell his hair and run his fingers through it. Yeah, it was _really_ easy to not think about Corpse’s arms in a tank top, reaching for something in the cupboard. So _, so_ easy. Sykkuno let out a silent sigh and closed his eyes for a second. He was just _not_ going to stare and would focus on the fact that he was hungry and it was going to be a really fun day.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Corpse would seriously have to consult Thesaurus or fucking _something_ ‘cause apparently the only adjectives his brain-turned-into-soup could muster up were _cute_ and _adorable_ and _beautiful_ . He said good morning to Sykkuno and his heart did its stupid little dance thing when he saw him there, in his kitchen, wearing light blue skinny jeans and a white hoodie. He was _actually_ there, looking ador-. Fuck. He would have to get a grip right now. He was going to ruin this day with his stupid _feelings_ if he didn’t stop staring and being an absolute train wreck.

‘So… What do you wanna do today? Anything particular in mind? I don’t usually go anywhere that much but we can like... go out for lunch and catch a movie or something if you want to. Or I could show you some of my favorite spots in the city? Staying here is also an option. We can just hang out and play games and talk.’

Corpse was laying out a variety of things to do ‘cause he really wanted Sykkuno to have a good time. He was quite nervous about the idea of going out but he wanted Sykkuno to have more options than to just stay in Corpse’s apartment for the entire weekend.

‘Mmh. I don’t really go out that m-much either. But maybe your favorite spots..? That sounds interesting! And maybe we could get some takeaway when we’re coming back?’

Corpse was relieved. That would be easy and it didn’t involve other people or crowds. All of his favorite spots were places he didn’t have to stress much about people being around and they were places that calmed him down when his mind was in turmoil. And it sure as _hell_ was right now.

‘Okay, cool. Breakfast before we leave? I have toast (hehe) and some cereal and there’s fruit and stuff. I don’t have any coffee ‘cause I can’t drink it but we can grab you one on the way if you want.’

Breakfast and a day out with a friend. See, this was absolutely and totally _normal_.

. . . . . . . . . .

They had already been out for several hours and visited some very cool and interesting places (an abandoned railway tunnel, heck yeah!). Now they were on their way to their last destination for today and Sykkuno was having so much fun. Corpse was really excited showing him cool places and explaining how he’d found them and he was practically beaming when Sykkuno expressed interest and was impressed with what he saw. The places they were visiting were truly fascinating but the best part for Sykkuno was seeing Corpse light up and enthusiastically tell stories about these places emphasizing some points with his hands. You couldn’t really see his smile because of the mask he was wearing but Sykkuno was already familiar enough with his face to imagine it. And you could see the smile in his sparkling eyes. Sykkuno kept pushing down the intrusive thoughts trying to surface but he couldn’t help the feelings. He felt so much fondness towards the man next to him that his heart felt like bursting out of his chest. It was almost painful. Like something gripping a tight hold of his insides and just squeezing, trying to force him to say it out loud. But of course he didn’t. Instead, he watched and listened and enjoyed the company of the man he liked so much… maybe even lo-..? No. That was too far. Focus, Sykkuno, focus.

The last place they visited was a hill on the outskirts of the city. They drove up as far as they could but it was still a ten-minute hike to reach the top. The path led them to a cliff overlooking the whole city. The view was absolutely breathtaking. The city lied at their feet, stretching to all directions, bustling with energy and activity, and somewhere on the horizon you could just make out the sea glimmering in the sun. Sykkuno stared at the view speechless. He didn’t really get out of the house that much, to be honest, and rarely went hiking or did anything even remotely outdoorsy. He was so happy that Corpse had decided to share this place and this view with him.

‘Oh god, Corpse, i-it’s so beautiful. I feel like I’m… I’m in a movie or something!’ Sykkuno was staring wide-eyed at the view, smiling, for once forgetting to cover his mouth with his hand.

‘I thought you would enjoy it. This is my absolute favorite spot in the city. There’s rarely anybody here and sometimes when I feel… anxious or sad or… well, anything, I come here and just sit on the ground, watching the city. It calms me down somehow. It gives me the sense of being a part of something bigger when I’m feeling like it’s just me alone in the world, in the darkness.’

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse wasn’t looking at the view as he spoke. He was looking at Sykkuno. He looked _so_ happy and absolutely gorgeous standing there, taking in the view and smiling. Corpse on the other hand had a horrible heart-wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach and he _knew_ he had to tell Sykkuno how he felt. He wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret and he couldn’t let Sykkuno leave without confessing his feelings to him. Even if it meant his heart would be broken, Corpse _had_ to come clean. It’s not like this would be the first time he got burned.

Corpse had been in love before, once. The relationship hadn’t been that long but he had loved her with such passion. He had created a whole life and future for the two of them in his head and when she had left him, the imaginary world had crumbled down around him in an instant. He had been left standing in the rubble, heart bleeding and swearing not to fall in love ever again. You could hear some of the pain in his music, even though it was just a fraction of the actual _agony_ he had been in for months afterwards. _Fuck_ love. But here he was now, falling in love with someone who wouldn’t be able to return his feelings. And he had to tell him. Corpse had no idea how he was going to do this but he knew it had to be done today, before he would get too scared of losing Sykkuno and just back out. But right now, at this moment, he would enjoy his company and cherish every second of their time together. There was a huge chance after all that this would be the last time he’d see Sykkuno.

. . . . . . . . . .

On the way back to Corpse’s apartment, Sykkuno noticed that Corpse was quieter than usual. The silences between them had been comfortable all day, but this felt different. He thought he could see Corpse’s jaw tighten every once in a while and the look in his eyes was… pained? Sykkuno didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t dare to ask. Maybe Corpse would talk to him if he gave him some time. So Sykkuno just sat there listening to the music on the radio and almost falling asleep. He was pulled out of his semi-sleeping state when they arrived at the restaurant they’d agreed to get takeaway from. After getting their food, they headed home. A tiny trace of a wish lingered somewhere in the back of Sykkuno’s drowsy mind. _I wish it was_ our _home_. He slipped off to dreamland with a frown on his face and an unhappy sigh escaping his lips.

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse noticed Sykkuno falling asleep and this time he wasn’t too disappointed. He was stressed out about the looming disaster ahead and needed some time to think. He still had no idea how he was going to do this. How do you start a conversation with your friend about your romantic feelings for them? _Fuck_ . Corpse was listening to the music on the radio and grinning at the sappy lyrics of the love song when it hit him. Of course. He was a fucking _musician_ . Music. That was the answer he had been looking for. He didn’t have any songs of his own that were suited for this particular situation but he knew _exactly_ what he was going to do. Now that he had a plan, Corpse was determined. He was going to do this tonight and get it over with. The thought filled him with dread but his mind was made up. He would do this. He _could_ do this. Fuck, this was scary.

. . . . . . . . . .

Dinner was delicious but quiet. They talked but the conversation kept drifting off every once in a while and Sykkuno noticed that Corpse was distracted. He still looked stressed and he was fiddling with his bracelets and tapping his fingers to the table a lot. Sykkuno still didn’t ask what was going on but anxiety started to lift its ugly head inside of him. Had he done or said something wrong? Did Corpse want him to leave already? Maybe he had already been invading Corpse’s personal space for too long and he was just too nice to ask Sykkuno to leave.

After they’d finished eating, they moved to the living room and Sykkuno sat down on the couch. Corpse was pacing back and forth and seemed really anxious. Sykkuno was just about to ask him what was wrong and if he wanted him to leave, when Corpse stopped and turned to him. He had a frantic look on his face and he didn’t make eye contact when he spoke.

‘Sykkuno. I have to… tell.. No, no, _express_ something to you and I don’t know how. So I’m going to play a song for you. It’s not one of my own but I think it tells exactly what I want to… _need_ to say.’

Sykkuno was baffled. Corpse sounded so desperate and almost sad and he was looking really nervous and pale as well. What was going on?

Corpse fiddled with his phone for a few moments and Sykkuno heard the sound system coming alive. There was a moment of silence and Corpse sat down in the armchair, burying his head in his hands, eyes closed and looking so much like he was in pain that Sykkuno’s heart sank. This was going to be something bad, wasn’t it?

The sound of an electric guitar poured out from the speakers. And it sounded kind of sad. _Oh no_.

> _Said there’d be no going back_
> 
> _Promised myself I’d never be that sad_

A voice filled the room and Sykkuno listened carefully to the lyrics. This didn’t sound promising at all.

> _Maybe that’s why you’ve come along_
> 
> _To show me, it’s not always bad_

Sykkuno’s breath hitched as the verse unfolded. W-what?

> _‘Cause I can feel it, baby_
> 
> _I feel like I’m falling for you_
> 
> _But I’m scared to, let go_
> 
> _I’m scared ‘cause my heart has been hurt so_

For a moment, Sykkuno thought he was going to faint. His vision seemed to be getting murky but then he realized he had just forgotten to breathe. He took a long, shaky breath and his eyes widened. Was he hearing this right?

> _It’s true I’ve become a skeptic_
> 
> _How many couples really love_
> 
> _Just wish I had a crystal ball_
> 
> _To show me, if it’s worth it all_
> 
> _‘Cause I can feel it, baby_
> 
> _I feel like I’m falling for you_
> 
> _But I’m scared to, let go_
> 
> _I’m scared ‘cause my heart has been hurt so_
> 
> _Yeah, I can feel it, baby_
> 
> _I feel like I’m falling for you_
> 
> _But I’m scared to, let go_
> 
> _I’m scared ‘cause my heart has been hurt so_

The lyrics were sinking in and Sykkuno was filled with a feeling he’d never had before. It started to spread from somewhere in his chest around his whole body in warm, fluttering waves of pure joy and happiness. Corpse was falling for _him_? Could it be true? Sykkuno slowly turned his head to look at Corpse. He was just sitting there, head buried in his hands, completely motionless. Sykkuno wasn’t even sure if he was breathing ‘cause he was so still.

> _I've got to be sure_
> 
> _'Cause it's been so long_
> 
> _And I cannot take the pain again_
> 
> _If it all goes wrong_

> _'Cause I can feel it, baby_
> 
> _I feel like I'm falling for you_
> 
> _But I'm scared to, let go_
> 
> _I'm scared 'cause my heart has been hurt so_

> _Yeah, I can feel it, baby_
> 
> _I feel like I'm falling for you_
> 
> _But I'm scared to, let go_
> 
> _I'm scared 'cause my heart has been hurt so_

Sykkuno stared at the figure in the armchair and finally realized what was going on. Corpse didn’t know about Sykkuno’s feelings. He was confessing his feelings to him and didn’t know they were reciprocated. He must be so _scared_. Sykkuno knew he would be if it was him.

> _I want you so much_
> 
> _I need you so much_
> 
> _I want you so much, believe me_
> 
> _I need you so much_
> 
> _I want you so much, believe me_
> 
> _I need you so much_
> 
> _I want you so much, believe me_
> 
> _I need you so much_

Sykkuno blushed a little bit as he stood up from the couch, the last verses of the song in his ears. There was definitely some... stuff... he ( _they_..?) needed to figure out later. But right now he was concentrating on the man sitting in the armchair, looking forlorn and defeated. He had to tell Corpse he understood what he was trying to express and that he felt the same way. Sykkuno had never fallen in love before but he was now sure about his feelings and he needed to tell Corpse that.

The last chords were still playing when Sykkuno moved and kneeled down in front of Corpse.

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse was fucking _dying_ . He had decided to do this but when the song started, he was already regretting it. Any second now, Sykkuno would stand up and leave. He would think Corpse was a _freak_ and hate him for having these... _feelings_ for him and ruining their friendship. He would never see Sykkuno again and he would probably tell all his friends what a weirdo Corpse was and he would lose them, too. In the back of his mind, Corpse knew that his thoughts were irrational and Sykkuno would never do such a thing but the anxiety was pushing all reason out of his brain.

He didn’t realize Sykkuno was in front of him until a tentative hand touched his arm. Startled, he finally looked up. Sykkuno was kneeling down in front of the chair, looking straight into his eyes with a timid little smile on his lips and so much warmth and emotion in his eyes that Corpse felt his throat immediately get tighter. Sykkuno’s hand slid down his arm as Corpse lowered his hands and it made its way all the way to his palm, gripping his hand gently. Corpse looked at their hands and then raised his gaze back to Sykkuno’s dark eyes. Holy _shit_ , wait…

‘Corpse. I-It’s okay. I understand and I feel exactly the same. I’m scared, too, and I don’t know what’s going to h-happen. But I know that I’m falling for _you_ and I promise I’m gonna do my very best to never hurt you. I need you and I… want... you so much and it’s all new and different but… good. It’s _amazing_ , Corpse. _You’re_ amazing.’

There was very little stuttering. Sykkuno’s words came out confident and sure and Corpse’s heart kind of… exploded. He was so full of emotion he could feel his whole body shaking. He had been so sure about this ending in a disaster that he hadn’t considered any other outcome. And now he was here, staring into Sykkuno’s eyes, his brain trying to process this new information and his body trying to decide what to do.

After a moment of hesitation, Corpse regained control of his limbs and slowly slipped down onto the floor from the armchair never letting go of Sykkuno’s hand. He kneeled down in front of Sykkuno and took his other hand in his own as well.

‘ _You’re_ amazing, Sykkuno.’ His voice was low and a little bit hoarse but the reaction he got from Sykkuno told him he had been heard. The smile on Sykkuno’s face widened and a little overjoyed giggle escaped from his mouth. Corpse was just staring at him in awe. This was actually happening, oh _fuck_.

There was a brief moment of just staring and taking in the situation and then Corpse slowly pulled Sykkuno closer and wrapped his arms around him. Sykkuno’s hands snaked their way around Corpse’s waist and then they were just… there. In each other’s arms. Holding on so tight as to never let the other escape from the embrace. The position was slightly awkward as they were both on their knees on the floor but neither of them noticed any discomfort. It was a perfect moment, sheer love and bliss.

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse’s arms were around him and Sykkuno had never been so content. His face was buried in the crook of Corpse’s neck and his hands were wrapped tight around his waist. It felt right. This was where he was _supposed_ to be. The warmth of another person so close and feeling them breathe was intoxicating. Sykkuno’s heart was pounding in his chest and he felt a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Happy tears.

Sykkuno knew he wanted to kiss Corpse but he felt shy. It’s not like he’d _never_ kissed anyone but he wasn’t that experienced either. What if he was really bad at it? He felt self-conscious and afraid to make the first move. But the _want_ was pushing his insecurities to the side and he felt his cheeks blushing as he slowly lifted his head from Corpse’s shoulder and moved his head back to face him. He was looking straight into Corpse’s eyes and only now realized how the amber color made it almost look like there was… fire somewhere deep inside.

Sykkuno’s gaze fell down onto Corpse’s lips and his breath hitched again. The tip of his tongue slipped out to lick his own lips nervously and Corpse let out a low _growling_ noise. It was something so _primal_ that it pushed Sykkuno over the edge and gave him the courage to act. He bent his neck slowly and brushed his lips lightly over Corpse’s lips. The sensation was overwhelming. That short touch was enough to make him _hot_ all over and all logical thinking went out the window in a matter of seconds. He wanted _more_.

. . . . . . . . . .

Corpse wasn’t expecting Sykkuno to be the one to initiate a kiss. He saw Sykkuno looking at his lips and then the tongue was there and he couldn’t help the noise rising from his throat. A soft brush of lips on his own and Corpse’s body was on fire. The needy - almost _hungry_ \- look in Sykkuno’s eyes was enough. Corpse lifted one of his hands to the side of Sykkuno’s neck and the other made its way into his hair, pulling him closer. And then there was nothing else in the world but the two of them kissing, deeper and hungrier, helpless little moans and whines escaping from both of them. Hands were sliding everywhere, measuring the new territory they found, noticing soft skin under the hem of a hoodie, caressing the curly hairs on the nape of the neck. It was a dizzying, perfect moment of desperate need and passion.

At some point Corpse started to become aware of his surroundings. He had no idea how long it had been. They were still on the floor and his knees were hurting. The kisses had become gentler again and he trailed Sykkuno’s jaw down to his neck with his lips before pulling back and looking at the other man. Sykkuno looked absolutely disheveled. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were burning and his lips looked red and slightly swollen. The hem of his hoodie was turned up from one side, revealing the smooth skin on his waist. Corpse swallowed at the sight but shook his head. He didn’t want to rush into anything. Things needed to be done right. This was Sykkuno after all, not just some random, meaningless fling.

‘Baby. You look _absolutely_ gorgeous with your messy hair and swollen lips but my knees hurt like hell and if we keep doing this for much longer, I don’t think I can stop. And as much as I want you, I don’t think either of us wants to rush things?’

Sykkuno let out a nervous giggle and his cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of red. He straightened his hoodie, much to Corpse’s disappointment, and cleared his throat.

‘Yeah, I suppose so. My knees kinda h-hurt, too, actually. I didn’t really notice it until you said it out loud. I was having too much fun. I-I like kissing you… You’re a _good_ kisser. And I… liked your hands… t-touching me.’ Sykkuno’s face was absolutely burning and he looked nervous and shy but at the same time incredibly sexy.

Corpse sighed and chuckled a little. This man was going to drive him absolutely mad with desire being so innocent and yet so cheeky. He smiled and shook his head and started to get up from the floor slowly, pulling Sykkuno up with him and groaning in pain when he straightened his knees. Jesus, that will hurt tomorrow.

‘I like kissing you, too, and you’re a _very_ good kisser yourself. But… maybe we should move this party to the couch? We could watch a movie if you like? A scary movie so you’ll have to be really close to me not to get scared..?’ Corpse was grinning from ear to ear and Sykkuno laughed.

‘Sure, that sounds like an excellent plan. You can choose the movie since you’re an expert on scary stuff. Just be prepared to hold me really tight if I get scared.’ Sykkuno winked at Corpse and plopped on the couch with a smug smile on his face. Corpse looked at him in disbelief. This confident and flirty Sykkuno was _so_ hot.

. . . . . . . . . .

Half an hour later a girl was screaming on the screen as she was chased down by something dark and terrifying. Sykkuno was peeking through his fingers and when the creature reached the girl, he dug himself deeper under Corpse’s arm and tightened his grip around his waist. A comforting hand was drawing circles on his upper arm. He didn’t really like scary movies that much but he felt safe here. Sykkuno looked up at Corpse and saw him looking back at him, a happy smile on his face. They just looked at each other in silence for a moment, smiling, before turning back to the movie. Both of them were content and relaxed, and it felt natural being close like this. It's how it was _meant_ to be.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Chapter 3.
> 
> This took me a while 'cause it's the most important part of the story for me personally. I wanted it to be as perfect as it was in my head. I got close, I think. You can never really be totally satisfied with your own work but I'm happy enough with it to share it with you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


	4. Disclosures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to surprise some people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I actually wrote it twice 'cause the first version just didn't feel right. So... I erased it completely and started over. I'm still not sure if this came out as I envisioned it. It's shorter than the others and kind of... fluffy, I think. Hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> I have two more chapters in mind for this. The next one will be NSFW (only mild smut probably, though) and the last one kind of an epilogue or something like that.

Sykkuno was smiling happily as he threw clothes into his bag and hummed an out-of-tune Christmas carol to himself. He was preparing for a long Christmas weekend with Corpse and it made him giddy. He’d be there from Thursday to Sunday and it meant four days and three nights with the man he loved. As he kept gathering the stuff he needed for the weekend, his mind drifted to their first weekend together and the memories made him smile even wider. It had been seven weeks since that first visit but he could still bring back every detail into his mind like it was yesterday.

. . . . . . . . . .

The night after Corpse confessed his feelings and Sykkuno told him he felt the same way had been filled with so much emotion. They’d watched a couple of movies but it had mainly been an excuse to just cuddle and enjoy the feeling of being able to finally be so close to each other. Sykkuno couldn’t for the life of him remember what films they’d watched that night but he could very clearly remember the feeling of Corpse’s arm around him and the shy gazes and kisses. There had been a very, very awkward moment of blushing and averting each other’s eyes when the time to go to bed had arrived. After a  _ lot _ of stammering and red faces, it had been established that they would share a bed but  _ only _ sleeping would be on the agenda for now. And for the most part it had been so. There  _ might _ have been some kissing going on under the covers, but nothing more. It had all been very soft and romantic and they’d fallen asleep spooning, Sykkuno’s arm tight around Corpse’s waist and nose buried into the other’s neck.

Waking up the next morning had also been such an experience. For the briefest moment Sykkuno hadn’t been able to comprehend why there was a mess of black, curly hair in front of his eyes when he opened them but the memory of the previous night flooded back into his mind very quickly. To his - and later Corpse’s - surprise, Sykkuno was the first one to wake up and he had a few moments to himself to appreciate the situation. He was holding Corpse in his arms, their legs tangled together and Corpse’s face buried into his chest. It was warm and cozy and the feeling of belonging and  _ intimacy _ was almost overwhelming. Sykkuno’s heart had been pounding like crazy and he had just laid there, perfectly still, not wanting to wake up the man in his arms.

After Corpse had woken up and been just as bewildered and amazed about the situation as Sykkuno, they had stayed in bed cuddling for a while. It had been such a wonderful morning, their first one waking up together. There had been several after that but the first one was special in Sykkuno’s mind.

. . . . . . . . . .

The Christmas weekend would be the fourth time Sykkuno would be visiting Corpse. The other two visits after the first one had only been for one night since they both had busy schedules and taking more than one day off streaming frequently would’ve required excuses and explanations from Sykkuno. They missed each other terribly in between visits and the dm’s and calls were never enough. So when it had come up that neither of them really had any big plans for Christmas, it was easy to decide they would spend it together. It required some planning as Sykkuno wanted to stream during the weekend but they’d come up with a plan. The privacy screen he used for streaming was already packed into Sykkuno’s car and the camera and lights they had ordered for Corpse’s set up had been delivered to his apartment yesterday. Sykkuno would stream from Corpse’s studio and his viewers wouldn’t be any wiser.

. . . . . . . . . .

The drive went smooth and before he knew it, Sykkuno was once again parking his car in front of the now already familiar apartment building. He remembered how anxious and terrified he had been the first time he was here and the memory made him grin. What a difference a month and a half could make. He struggled to get all his stuff (privacy screen and all) up at one go but managed it somehow. Then the door was open, his bags were on the floor and he was in Corpse’s arms.

‘Oh god, I missed you so much. Three weeks is  _ waaay _ too long!’ Corpse was murmuring in his ear and Sykkuno was so overcome with feeling, he could just nod his head against Corpse’s shoulder.

After a good five minutes of hugging and kissing, they took Sykkuno’s stuff inside and settled into the kitchen to talk and decide where to order lunch from. It was all so  _ domestic _ , it made Sykkuno smile and his chest feel tight. He was with his  _ boyfriend _ . The word boyfriend still felt a bit weird but they had talked about it the second time he was here and established that they were, in fact, in a relationship. This was Sykkuno’s first time officially dating someone and it felt strange. Amazing but strange. The idea of being in a relationship had always seemed alien to him but with Corpse it felt natural. And it felt like something he might be ready to share with people.

‘Corpse..? Have you thought about what we talked about yesterday on the phone? About telling people about us?’ Sykkuno gave his boyfriend a questioning look. This had been a hot topic recently and he felt they were both reaching the point where it was too hard to keep their relationship a secret from their loved one’s.

‘Yeah. I think it’s time. I mean… Your family already knows but no-one else does and I  _ really _ want to tell our friends. It’s been torture playing with you online and trying to keep it a secret. I even got a dm from Rae last week asking me if something was wrong ‘cause I don’t flirt with you as much as I used to. I’ve been trying so hard not to slip anything and I guess it shows.’ Corpse sighed and reached out over the kitchen counter to take Sykkuno’s hand.

‘I know, babe. It’s been hard for me, too. Let’s just… tell them.’ Sykkuno felt excited and anxious about the thought of telling their friends.

‘How are we gonna do this? I’d feel really awkward just sending a message or something…’ Corpse was looking at him and Sykkuno could see his own emotions reflected back to him in those amber eyes. They were so different and yet, in so many ways, astoundingly similar.

‘Mhm. I dunno. I don’t feel good about sending a message either.’ Sykkuno was thinking about different options. A group call? No. Organizing a party? Certainly not. Then it dawned to him.

‘I think I know how to do it! We’re just going to play Among Us.’ Sykkuno beamed at the idea and got a raised eyebrow from Corpse.

‘Rae’s creating a lobby for today and it’s gonna be most of the people we would tell anyway. I think it’s Rae, Toast, Lud, Lily, Leslie, Edison, Jack, Ethan and Karl. I’ll ask her if we can have an off-stream lobby before we start and then we just talk to them. You know, both of us on the same mic!’ Sykkuno’s eyes were sparkling with excitement and Corpse hummed in agreement. This would take care of the majority of people they wanted to know about this and the few that wouldn’t be there today they could just call.

. . . . . . . . . .

The air was filled with nervous energy as the clock crawled it’s way to 3pm. Corpse had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach even though he knew that their friends were good people. No-one would judge them but it was still a huge deal to share their relationship with others. Corpse was trying to imagine their reactions but the only thing he could really be certain of was a lot of high-pitched shrieking from Rae. He grinned to himself and made a mental note to tell Sykkuno to turn Rae’s volume down on Discord before the big reveal.

At 3pm Corpse was sitting beside Sykkuno in the studio, palms sweating, carefully out of frame even though Sykkuno wouldn’t have the camera on for this part. Corpse was still a bit paranoid about the new additions to his set up. He didn’t have to worry about accidentally exposing himself when streaming ‘cause he didn’t have a camera but they had set up the studio for Sykkuno to stream tonight and the sight of the camera and lights was kind of frightening. Sykkuno checked for the millionth time that the privacy screen was set up properly and turned to Corpse, touching his hand and looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

‘Are you ready? We can still back out if you’d like?’

‘No, no. Fuck. I’m really nervous but let’s do this, baby. I’m ready.’

. . . . . . . . . .

Sykkuno took a deep breath and joined the Discord call and the Among Us lobby. Almost everybody was already there, chatting and laughing.

‘H-hi guys!’ Sykkuno’s voice was trembling a bit as he greeted their friends.

A wave of greetings and how-are-you’s were flying around and Rae was asking what he wanted to talk about.

‘Are we still missing someone? Lud? Uh, let’s wait for him.’ Sykkuno wanted everybody to be here for this.

There was a few minutes of general chatter and then Lud’s voice was on the Discord call and his little space bean figure hopped into the lobby at the same time. Oh Jesus, it was time. Sykkuno cleared his throat and opened his mic.

‘So, guys… Mhm. I wanted to t-talk to you about something important.’ His friends' voices went silent one by one as they started to pay attention to him. Sykkuno felt his heart speed up and Corpse’s hand was suddenly squeezing his own hand reassuringly.

‘Or… well… actually...  _ we _ wanted to talk to you about something important.’ Corpse leaned closer to the microphone and  _ oh boy _ , here we go.

‘Uhm, hi guys… How… how’s it going?’ Corpse’s voice was deep and steady and Sykkuno was sure he was the only one who could hear the slight nervous tremor in it.

There was a moment of complete silence and then the Discord call exploded with voices.

‘Wait, what?!? Corpse?!? That came from Sykkuno’s mic, didn’t it?’ Rae was shrieking and Sykkuno was glad Corpse had told him to turn her volume down before the call.

‘Yeah, it did… Wait, you two are in the same place?’ Jack sounded amused and bewildered.

‘What’s going on guys? How come you two are together somewhere?’ Toast sounded really smug and Sykkuno couldn’t help grinning. He was quite sure Toast had put two and two together the second Corpse opened his mouth. He looked at Corpse who just nodded with a wide smile on his face.

‘Yeah, uhm. We  _ are _ in the same p-place, actually. Corpse’s place, to be exact… Uhm, you see… We are kind of… t-together. Like, you know,  _ together _ together…’ Sykkuno was cursing himself for being so awkward and he once again cleared his throat to finish the thought properly. ‘We are in a relationship. Have been since the beginning of November.’ There. It was all out now. Sykkuno sighed in relief and leaned in to give a quick peck on Corpse’s cheek. They were out and it felt good.

Their friends went absolutely wild. It was hard to make out anything clear from the commotion but Rae’s shrieks of joy and Toast’s i-knew-it’s were the loudest. Lily was giggling somewhere in the background and saying ‘Oh my fucking god, this is amazing.’ over and over again. Congratulations and questions about how it had all happened were thrown in the air and it sounded like Jack was tearing up a bit as he kept repeating ‘Best friend’s. Together. Best day ever.’ Sykkuno and Corpse were just looking at each other and laughing. This reaction was totally worth all the anxious anticipation.

After the initial mayhem started to calm down, Sykkuno told their friends a short version of his first visit at Corpse’s and how they’d been official for a while now. Corpse piped in with a detail or two in between and every time their friends were aaww’ing at the sound of Corpse’s voice from Sykkuno’s mic. Everybody was so happy for them and after they calmed down a bit, the teasing started. Questions about moving in together and getting married and having kids. It had both Corpse and Sykkuno blushing beet-red and giggling at each other.

‘Ok ok, guys. You need to calm down. We’ve been together for a month and a half and haven’t really planned that far ahead. You need to give us some time.’ Corpse was laughing as he said that and Sykkuno just giggled and blushed at the thought of planning a future with this lovely person next to him. He did have some… advancing of their relationship in mind, though, but that was something he couldn’t think about right now. He needed to stream and play after this and if he started to think about...  _ that _ , he wouldn’t be able. Corpse seemed to notice his flustered state and muted the mic.

‘You okay, babe?’ Corpse looked at him perplexed. Sykkuno blushed even deeper and averted his eyes.

‘Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. I just… I’ll tell you after the stream. Or show you…’ Corpse looked intrigued by his words but didn’t ask further questions.

They talked to their friends a little bit more but then it was time to start the stream. Sykkuno kissed Corpse as he left the studio and checked the set up once more. Everything seemed to be in order and it was time to start his first stream from his boyfriend’s place. If the chat was commenting on his happy mood a little bit more than usual that night, Sykkuno wasn’t surprised. He  _ was _ happy. So happy, it was hard to imagine ever feeling happier than this.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the secret's out! I know it's not the most original storyline but it just felt right for them to do it this way :D
> 
> I'm on my winter holiday so hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! Keep 'em coming! I really appreciate all the comments and it makes me sooo happy that so many of you like my work :)


	5. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno has needs and he's determined to fill them. How will Corpse react? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER AKA THIS IS THE SMUT PART!
> 
> If you're uncomfortable with this kind of content, skip this chapter!
> 
> . . . . . . . . . .  
> Hello, folks! I'm back!
> 
> I am so, so, soooo sorry for abandoning this story for months! My anxiety and depression caught up to me and writing became impossible for a long while. I'm slowly bouncing back and determined to finish this story. I've been writing this chapter one paragraph at a time, going back countless times, deleting and re-writing parts and I sincerely hope it doesn't show too much.
> 
> I've never written smut before and it was a slow and agonizing process. Trying to be descriptive but not TOO graphic (or gross) in another language is so effing hard! I have no clue how it turned out in the end but I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable!
> 
> I have one more chapter in mind to wrap up this story. The outlines of the chapter are clear in my mind so I'm hoping it will be a much faster process than this chapter was. No promises, though, since everything is still a bit sticky and weird in my head.
> 
> Now, let's move on to the sexy stuff! Enjoy ;P

‘Thanks a bunch, guys, I’m really happy you were all here and I appreciate each and every one of you. That’s it for me for tonight. Let’s see… who should we raid tonight... Let’s raid Tina. Thanks guys and good night. See you next time, bye.’

Sykkuno gave a small goodbye wave to his viewers, turned his stream off and stretched his arms above his head, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders from sitting at the desk for so long. The stream had been good and he was still riding the high of telling their friends about their relationship. It would be such a relief to be able to talk about this with Rae and Lily and Toast. It had been difficult keeping a secret this big from them and Sykkuno had suffered from a bad case of guilty conscience. But now it was out in the open and there was no need to sneak around anymore. Well, of course they would keep this a secret from their fans at least for now but that was a different thing altogether.

Corpse was hanging out in the bedroom and Sykkuno was rewarded with a big smile and a soft kiss on the palm of his hand as he plopped down on the edge of the bed. He looked at his smiling boyfriend and couldn’t help but wonder how he could be this lucky. The man in front of him was breathtakingly gorgeous and from the looks of it, just out of the shower, hair still damp and cheeks slightly pinkish. His eyes were full of love and adoration and his hand was stroking Sykkuno’s arm gently.

‘I’m gonna take a shower. Maybe we can watch a movie or… something?’ Sykkuno stood up reluctantly and gave Corpse a questioning look.

‘Yeah, yeah. A movie sounds good.’ Corpse was still smiling at him and Sykkuno’s heart skipped a few beats. God, Corpse was so _beautiful_.

He lingered in the shower for a few moments longer than necessary, thoughts roaming lazily in his head. There had been a slow fire growing inside of him for a while now and it was picking up speed. Just being with Corpse was amazing but Sykkuno wanted to really _be_ with him. He had to be honest with himself. He wanted Corpse and it was getting too difficult to push back the persistent thoughts for much longer.

Their relationship had been quite innocent so far. They had only spent three nights together and although a lot of cuddling and kissing had been going on, clothes had stayed on and nothing even remotely sexual had happened. Sykkuno knew that Corpse had been aroused during their make out sessions because... well, it wasn’t exactly difficult to notice it when you were with another guy. And god knows he had been quite turned on as well and wanted much more than what was actually happening but it was _so_ hard to be the one to initiate anything. Corpse had been very discreet and considerate and pulled back from him when things got too heated and Sykkuno felt too embarrassed to stop him and ask for more. Maybe Corpse wasn’t even ready for anything more yet and it would be really awkward if he had to reject Sykkuno. But Sykkuno felt the need to push back his own insecurities and _do_ something about the situation. It’s not like either of them had any experience in being with another man so in that sense they were on an even playing field. It was all very exciting but also really scary. Sykkuno’s head was equal parts horny and afraid of messing up everything and ruining their first time.

Sykkuno wasn’t totally ignorant about sex but his experiences were sparse and well... bad. He had been with a couple of girls in college but it had all been more awkward and embarrassing than fun and satisfying. He hadn’t enjoyed any of it and had been wondering if he was asexual when no-one had really piqued his interest that way. Well, he obviously wasn't ‘cause now he was absolutely _aching_ to touch his boyfriend and for him to touch Sykkuno back. He desperately wanted to feel Corpse’s hands on his skin and his body pressed against him. Only thinking about it left him blushing and aroused. But _how_ to make that happen without dying out of embarrassment was the hot question at the moment.

They hadn’t really talked about sex after the awkward conversation preceding their first night sleeping in the same bed. And even then it really hadn’t been a conversation about _sex_ , as such. More of a conversation where both of them had been adamantly convincing the other that nothing else but sleeping would be happening. After that, the subject hadn’t been touched and Sykkuno had an idea why that was. He had been too self-conscious to bring it up and Corpse was probably too considerate to talk about something which he thought would make Sykkuno uncomfortable. To be fair, it definitely _would_ but it didn’t mean he didn’t _want_ it.

Sykkuno finished his shower determined to resolve this little predicament of his before the night was over.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Corpse was laying on the bed totally oblivious of his boyfriend’s thoughts. He was considering their movie options and humming a Christmas carol that had been stuck in his head since yesterday. He didn’t really watch movies that often by himself but with Sykkuno it was more about cuddling and sharing a moment than about the film itself. Some horror, maybe? It was always a good choice if he wanted to be really close to Sykkuno during the movie.

The shower turned off and Corpse put down his phone, ready to get up and go to the kitchen to get the movie snacks ready. Before he could move, the bathroom door opened and his boyfriend appeared in the doorway. Sykkuno didn’t have any clothes on, only a towel wrapped around his small waist. His upper body was still glistening with droplets of water in the dim light of the bedroom. The Christmas carol died out in the back of Corpse’s throat and his breath hitched, his mouth hanging slightly open. This was the first time he saw Sykkuno like this and all reason and sanity was starting to ooze out of his head. He felt a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks as he watched his boyfriend walk across the room.

Sykkuno walked over to the edge of the bed and climbed up onto his side of it, the towel hiking up dangerously high on his thigh. Corpse swallowed thickly, eyes glued to the exposed skin and the muscles flexing underneath. The blood that had a moment ago risen up to his cheeks was quickly heading south and Corpse felt a slight tremble travelling through his body. He was suddenly extremely nervous, palms sweating and mouth drying. What was Sykkuno up to?

. . . . . . . . . .  
Sykkuno felt very self-conscious about the whole situation. He was half-naked and in bed with his boyfriend and he had _no_ idea what he was supposed to do. He fiddled nervously with the fabric of his towel and glanced shyly to his side. Corpse was staring at him, eyes pure black, cheeks pink and hands fidgeting on his lap. Sykkuno was encouraged by the look in Corpse’s eyes and scooted closer, until they were side by side, thighs touching. Corpse’s breathing was shallow and quick and when Sykkuno twisted his body slightly and raised his right hand to touch his boyfriend’s face, a strangled sound escaped from those perfect lips. Sykkuno cupped Corpse’s jaw and lifted his other hand to caress his boyfriend’s arm gently. He felt Corpse shiver under his touch and a sudden wave of fondness and love flushed over him. He loved Corpse so much and wanted to show it in every possible way he could.

After a moment of just caressing Corpse’s face and arm, Sykkuno wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him down to lay on his back. He cupped Corpse’s jaw once more and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and soft, full of emotion. Corpse’s arms snaked around him, pulling him closer. He was running his fingers on Sykkuno’s back, along his spine, and the sensation of his warm hands on bare skin was sending little shockwaves through Sykkuno’s body. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide slowly across Corpse’s bottom lip. Corpse trembled underneath him and then there were just heavy breaths, tongues dancing against each other and hungry hands mapping endless plains of smooth skin.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Corpse’s head was spinning. Sykkuno was laying on his chest, one leg over his own, kissing him deeply and obviously wanting more, judging by the way his hips were starting to slowly grind against Corpse’s side. This was actually happening and wasn’t just one of Corpse’s daydreams? He was so fucking _nervous_ and he could feel his whole body trembling under Sykkuno’s touch. He hadn’t felt this nervous about being intimate with someone since his first time and it kind of made sense. This was his first time with another man and his first time with the person he loved more than he had ever loved anyone before.

Corpse broke the kiss and started tracing Sykkuno’s jaw down to his neck with his lips. In the crook of the neck he stopped and let his tongue dart out, before sucking cautiously on the soft skin under his lips. The little moan escaping Sykkuno’s lips at the action was the incentive Corpse needed to get over his nervousness. A slow, deep _growl_ started somewhere in the back of his throat and he spun Sykkuno around, getting on top of him and caging him with his hands and knees. A soft _‘eh’_ escaped Sykkuno’s lips and the blush on his cheeks deepened into a crimson tint. The look in his eyes was anything but innocent when he gazed up at Corpse pupils blown wide, breathing unevenly, lips dark pink and swollen from kissing. Corpse had never seen anything so hot and an almost primal need to _claim_ was rising in him.

Keeping eye contact, Corpse slowly lowered his head and kissed Sykkuno’s chest. A sharp inhale pushed the skin up against his mouth as his lips made contact. He kept looking at Sykkuno and slipped his tongue out, tracing it gently up on the soft skin and paused for a split second before tentatively licking the already erect nipple. The reaction made his head all fuzzy. Sykkuno arched his body, throwing his head back on the pillow and letting out a low, needy moan. It was a sound Corpse would’ve never expected to hear from his boyfriend’s mouth and any lingering clear thoughts still swimming in his head were gone. His lips made their way up to Sykkuno’s collarbone and he hungrily marked the skin there, pulling back slightly afterwards and admiring the small purple bruise he had left behind. A memory from the past popped suddenly into his head and he remembered the words he had used on a stream once, jokingly claiming Sykkuno as his. Corpse smiled against his boyfriend’s collarbone. _He really is mine now_.

Corpse slid his hands down Sykkuno’s side, marvelling at the softness of the skin and the contrasting hardness of the muscles under his fingers. When he reached the edge of the towel, he paused for a second and looked up at Sykkuno.

‘Can I..?’ The question was never finished but understood perfectly.

‘Yes, yes, please… please, take it off…’ Sykkuno’s voice was uneven and breathy and his hands were coming down to make it happen if Corpse didn’t do as requested.

Corpse didn’t need any help, though, and then the towel was off and he was just staring, dazed. He had never been this close to another man’s erection and it was thrilling. Corpse didn’t know if it was okay to call a cock beautiful but that was the only word he could think of right now. He wanted to touch it, taste it and feel it inside of him. The thoughts flashing in his head in mere seconds surprised him. He had considered himself straight until just a few months ago and here he was now, wanting almost desperately to suck another man’s cock and to be fucked. Who would've guessed?

Although his boyfriend was now completely naked under him, Corpse felt that there was still too much annoying fabric in the equation. He rose to his knees and lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it in the same pile with Sykkuno’s towel. Getting out of his pants proved slightly more difficult while on his knees and his own rock hard cock getting in the way but after squirming around for a few moments, Corpse was also naked. Sykkuno was watching him undress with a little smile on his face but the smile faded when Corpse’s pants were off and his eyes widened at the sight of the hardness now free from its restraints. Corpse smirked a little at the look on his boyfriend’s face but soon turned his attention to other, more pressing matters.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Sykkuno _needed_ something but he had no idea what that something was exactly. He needed to touch Corpse and he also needed Corpse to touch him but there was no clear picture in his head how he wanted it to happen. He reached out and pulled Corpse on top of him, searching for lips to meet his own. When the kiss deepened and Corpse’s weight was fully on him, a small gasp escaped him. For the first time, he could feel all of Corpse’s body flush against him and it was a feeling he would never forget. Skin against skin, the warmth between them and the hardness of Corpse pressed against his own. He thrust his hips upwards cautiously and the friction was almost too much. He was quite sure he would last for an embarrassingly short time but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was surrendering to the demands of his body and making sure Corpse felt just as good as he did.

Taking lead of the situation, Sykkuno pushed Corpse up and guided him to lay down on his back. He could see the surprise in his boyfriend’s eyes but there was also a wide smile on his face which told Sykkuno that Corpse didn’t mind. After a moment of hesitation he decided to just give in to what his body was yearning for and very carefully climbed on top of Corpse, straddling him. Both their cocks were already slick with precum and feeling them slide against each other was new and strange and _oh, so good_. Sykkuno let out a moan and watched Corpse’s eyes flutter shut and neck arch at the sensation.

Corpse’s hands started moving and tracing the tops of Sykkunos thighs. His skin ignited and the flames were following the trail of the hands on his thighs. His own hands made their way to Corpse’s chest and his long fingers fanned out, feeling the muscles under the skin. Curious, he followed the edges of the pecs under his hands and then brushed over the nipples. Corpse arched his back just slightly at the touch and a low, _low_ growl escaped his lips. Sykkuno melted away at the sound and he lowered himself onto Corpse’s chest and crushed his lips onto the lips already eagerly waiting for him. The kiss was full of lust and hunger and Sykkuno’s hips started unconsciously moving, doing tiny circles against Corpse.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Corpse had died and gone to heaven and heaven was surprisingly naughty. His boyfriend was on top of him, kissing him and grinding his hardness against his own. Everything was a blur of hot desire and _want_ and _need_ and it was hard to focus on anything. When Sykkuno lifted his upper body to adjust his position, Corpse’s eyes roamed on his body. He was so fucking _perfect_ everywhere. Toned muscles visible and flexing under his skin when he moved and that skin... miles of smooth paleness just waiting to be touched and kissed and marked.

Corpse felt their erections slide against each other as Sykkuno moved and it was driving him absolutely wild with desire. Sykkuno’s hands were back on his chest now, long fingers stroking him gently and reaching for his nipples. Corpse moaned at the sensation and what happened next almost took him over the threshold of pleasure way too quickly. Sykkuno bent down and mimicked Corpse’s own actions from earlier, licking his nipple, looking him straight in the eyes while doing it. It wasn’t the first time Corpse’s nipples had been licked but the combination of his seemingly innocent boyfriend’s lustful gaze and the pink tongue slipping out of his mouth was almost too much. The sound escaping his mouth was surprisingly high-pitched and it made Sykkuno smirk. Corpse was feeling dazed. Sykkuno knew exactly what he was doing to Corpse and he visibly enjoyed it.

Corpse lifted his hands to Sykkuno’s back and traced his spine and back muscles with a gentle touch. When his hands reached his waist, he hesitated for just a second and then continued downward, landing on the firm buttocks and squeezing gently. Sykkuno groaned against his skin and ground down harder. _Yes, please_.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Sykkuno was curious. He was getting more confident with every sound and movement he was able to draw out from Corpse by touching and riding him. He wanted to see what would happen if he touched Corpe _there_. He shuffled himself down on Corpse’s thighs and after finding a comfortable position, he glanced at his boyfriend. Corpse was staring at him wide-eyed and lips parted and breathing very heavily. Keeping eye contact, Sykkuno moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Corpse’s cock. He watched his boyfriend’s eyes squeeze shut and enjoyed the noises coming out of his mouth immensely.

At first, the movement of Sykkuno’s hand was tentative, almost shy. But as he got used to the strange combination of familiarity mixed with newness, his grip got firmer and the motion smoother and more confident. After a few moments he decided to proceed with the next logical step. He bent down and very carefully licked the head of Corpse’s cock. His boyfriend gasped for air and moaned which Sykkuno took as positive feedback and decided to take things further. He wrapped his mouth around the cock and started moving his head. His tongue was tracing the veins on the underside of the cock and his hand was pumping at the base in sync with his tongue.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Corpse didn’t last long after his boyfriend started sucking his cock. Sykkuno was just as much of a wildcard in bed as in any other situation. Corpse hadn’t expected him to take lead in the situation or be this confident. But here he was, totally at his boyfriend’s mercy. Sykkuno was sucking his cock and he was about to come. The mouth around him was wet and hot and the tongue sliding along his shaft was heavenly. Sykkuno bopped his head up and down and took Corpse in even deeper, the tip of the cock bumping against the back of Sykkuno’s throat. _Oh fuck_.

‘Shit, babe, I-I’m… I’m gonna… fuck… I’m gonna cum.’

Corpse expected Sykkuno to pull away but was once again totally blown away by his boyfriend’s actions. As Sykkuno heard his words and felt his body stiffen under him in wait of release, he tightened his grip, pumped a few times and kept his mouth on the cock. When Corpse came, arching his back and moaning loudly, Sykkuno swallowed. Corpse’s brain short-circuited and for a brief moment he was just floating in space, seeing bright stars exploding all around him. Coming down from his high left him panting and feeling absolutely drained.

‘Holy fuck... Sy. Babe. That was… oh god, that was amazing.’ Corpse barely managed to squeeze out the words between breaths. He looked at his boyfriend who was still kneeling between his legs and felt dizzy when Sykkuno smirked and gave his softening cock a quick peck before scooting back up to sit on Corpse’s hips.

‘Glad you enjoyed it. I didn’t really know what I was doing but you seemed to like it so I just kept going.’ For someone sitting on top of him, buck naked and cock hard, Sykkuno managed to almost look bashful.

Corpse grinned and slid his hands to Sykkuno’s waist.

‘Well, that was the best blowjob I’ve ever had, baby. You did so good.’ Corpse could see how the praise made Sykkuno’s pupils dilate even more and made a mental note of that for later use.

Corpse pulled Sykkuno down for another kiss and after a moment he could feel his boyfriend’s hips starting to move again, trying to find friction and release. He pushed Sykkuno up a little and slid his hand down between them. When his fingers wrapped around the hardness he found there, Sykkuno’s eyes rolled back into his head and a loud moan escaped his lips. Corpse took a firm grip around Sykkuno’s cock and started moving his hand, sliding his thumb over the slit on the tip on each upward stroke. The precum leaking from Sykkuno’s cock made the movements fluid and effortless and Corpse could see and hear his boyfriend being close.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Everything was a mess of white, hot pleasure and Sykkuno’s head was empty of any other thoughts than Corpse’s hand stroking his cock. Nothing had ever felt so good and he was torn between the need for release and the desire to keep this feeling going forever. The waves of heat kept rising and crashing inside of him closer and closer together and suddenly the world around him disappeared and he just... exploded. His back arched and from somewhere in the distance he could hear an unfamiliar voice moaning very loudly. He rode the high for a few agonizingly wonderful moments and then crashed back down to reality, collapsing on Corpse’s chest. He could feel the stickiness of his own cum between them but he didn’t care. Every drop of energy had been drained out of him and he needed a moment. He felt Corpse’s hands around him and everything was perfect in this moment.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Corpse was stroking Sykkuno’s back lazily and listening to his erratic breathing slowly calm down back to normal. His chest was tight with so much love for the man on top of him that it was almost unbearable. He had the urge to run outside and scream out his feelings to the world. Let everyone know this man was _his_ and his _only_. Now and forever.

After a few minutes, Sykkuno started moving and slowly lifted his head from Corpse’s shoulder. Their eyes locked and Corpse could see all the feelings he had for Sykkuno reflected back to him in his boyfriend’s gaze. The words that came out of the pretty mouth took him by surprise, though.

‘ _Fuck_ , Corpse. Jesus, that was amazing.’ Corpse gasped and his eyes went wide. Even after just cumming, he felt his cock twitch slightly as the words left his boyfriend’s mouth.

‘Did… did you just say fuck..?’

Sykkuno giggled at Corpse’s expression and nodded.

‘I guess I did. Well… it had to happen at some point and I don’t know what would be a more suitable situation to use that word than this…’

Sykkuno had the audacity to wink after his words and suddenly they were a giggling mess rolling around in the bed. After a few minutes of just pure joy and laughter, they were out of breath and settled back cuddling, still ignoring the mess they had created.

‘God, I love you so much, Sy. You’re fucking amazing. I’m still so afraid that I’ll suddenly wake up alone in my bed and this has all been a dream.’

‘I love you, too. I know what you mean and it’s so hard to believe that you’re actually here with me. But we’re here and it’s real and I’m the luckiest person alive to have you as my boyfriend.’ Sykkuno was beaming at Corpse and he had no choice but to kiss his gorgeous boyfriend silly again.

. . . . . . . . . .  
Sykkuno was laying in bed a few hours later. Against all odds, Corpse was asleep next to him, looking soft and vulnerable. They had taken a long shower together earlier and ordered some food and afterwards cuddled in bed watching YouTube. Sleep had claimed Corpse a while back and Sykkuno had been scrolling through his socials aimlessly. His mind was elsewhere, though, and flashes of their earlier activities were playing in his head. He knew he had a dopey smile on his face but it couldn’t be helped. He was happy and satisfied and a little bit proud of himself for being brave and making all that happen. Sykkuno hadn’t really believed he had it in him to “make moves” but apparently with the right person by his side, anything was possible and it felt amazing. He put his phone down on the bedside table and snuggled up to Corpse, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pecking a light kiss between his shoulder blades. With a content smile on his face Sykkuno closed his eyes and drifted into dreamland.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. My first smut ever. Can't believe I actually wrote this. And posted it somewhere O.o
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Don't be too hard on me for disappearing, please <3

**Author's Note:**

> How and if it continues is really up to you, folks! If you like this, I'll ask the weirdos inside my head to continue the story :)
> 
> All comments most welcome! <3


End file.
